reality_tv_mdfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Island Series 3
The third series of Love Island, a British television programme, began airing on June 5, 2017 on ITV2. The series concluded on July 24, 2017. The series was filmed in Mallorca, Spain. As well as the series airing every night of the week with the Saturday episode being used as a weekly catch-up entitled Love Island: The Weekly Hot List, a new spin-off was confirmed, Love Island: Aftersun hosted by Caroline Flack with a studio audience and celebrity guests on Sunday nights after the main show. During the final Aftersun episode of the series, which was presented live from outside the villa, it was announced that there would be a one-off reunion special airing on July 30, 2017 which included all of the Islanders from the series. On June 28, 2017, it was confirmed that a second villa would be introduced to the show for the first time ever in a twist designed to put the couples to the ultimate test. Eleven new Islanders were introduced during this twist. Mike Thalassitis and Sam Gowland became the first Islanders to return to the villa having been dumped from the island, after being voted back in by the public. Production On Valentine's Day, February 14, 2017, it was confirmed that Love Island would return for a third series due to air later in the year. The first trailer for the new series began airing on April 28, 2017. On May 24, 2017 it was confirmed that the series would begin on June 5, 2017. Pictures of the brand new villa were unveiled on June 2. 2017. The villa is located in Mallorca. Islanders The Islanders for the third series were revealed on May 29, 2017, just a week before the launch. However, throughout the series, more Islanders entered the villa to find love. Some Islanders were dumped from the island for either failing to couple up, some were voted off by their fellow Islanders, and others for receiving the fewest votes in public eliminations. The series was won by Amber Davies and Kem Cetinay on July 24, 2017. Coupling Casa Amor On June 28, 2017, it was confirmed that a second villa would be introduced to the show for the first time ever in a twist designed to put the couples to the ultimate test. Eleven new Islanders were introduced during this twist. The villa was called "Casa Amor" which translates to Love House, and is located not far from the main villa. The new Islanders for the twist included five girls; Amelia, Chyna, Danielle, Ellisha-Jade and Shannen, as well as six boys; Alex, Craig, Marino, Nathan, Rob and Steve. *On Day 26, the boys in the villa (Chris, Dom, Jonny, Kem and Marcel) were told that they would be briefly leaving the villa for a day out. They were then sent to Casa Amor where they discovered they would be staying there for the next few days. Back in the main villa, the girls (Amber, Camilla, Gabby, Montana, Olivia and Tyla) had to pack the boy's belongings before they were joined by Caroline Flack who revealed the twist to them. Shortly afterwards the girls were joined by the new male Islanders, and the boys in Casa Amor were welcomed by the new female Islanders. That night the Islanders from each villa went head-to-head with each other in a game of sexy charades. *On Day 27, the Islanders in the main villa and Casa Amor once again went head-to-head with each other once again in another challenge. This time each team had to complete and number of challenges in the fastest time possible. The team who completed it the quickest earned a point, and at the end of the round the villa with the most points were rewarded with a party. *On Day 28, the original Islanders were told that they would be re-coupling. They were only given the option to remain in their current couple or to choose one of the new Islanders. However, as the boys and the girls were living in separate villas, they weren't aware of what the other one chose. If one decided to re-couple and the other did not, then the one that did not would be dumped from the island. If both re-coupled then they would both remain in the villa with their new partner, or if they both remained then any remaining single Islanders would be eliminated. Olivia and Chris, and Gabby and Marcel both stayed loyal, whereas Amber and Kem both decided to re-couple with Nathan and Chyna respectively. Camilla and Jonny also decided to re-couple, choosing Craig and Danielle. Elsewhere Montana decided to re-couple with Alex, but Dom stayed loyal and therefore was dumped from the Island. As new Islanders Amelia, Ellisha-Jade, Marino, Rob, Shannen and Steve stayed single, they were eliminated. Weekly Summary Ratings Category:Love Island Category:Love Island Series 2 Category:ITV2